fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ariane de Esmolfe
Ariane de Esmolfe (アリアン ド エスモルフ Arian Do Esumorufu) is a young mage of the new legal guild Anaesi Ars. A cheerful and naive girl, Ariane was raised in the hamlet of Pome in the south of Fiore. As a child Ariane was primarily a farmer, working on her father's orchard. Initially, she believed the orchard to be the place she would live out her life, however that belief was changed in an instant. A Dark Guild attempted to take over Pome, and stuck in the main streets of the village Ariane was saved by a group of mages. The saving of Pome galvanized Ariane and helped her decide on becoming a mage, something that would help keep her Ethernano Intolerance '''under control. Ariane became a mage with a strong attraction to defensive and supportive magics, hoping that as a mage she would be able to protect and support those around her. With that being said she is a mage with a proficiency in Magic Barrier, and some proficiency in Healing Magic. Despite this Ariane is a valuable member to Anaesi Ars, and hopes one day to further her abilities in developing the two magics. Presently she is expressing that in her efforts in developing '''Healing Barrier, a technique marrying the two. Although she is sworn to Anaesi Ars, Ariane has vowed to return to Pome to rid the entirety of Southern Fiore of Dark Guilds. Appearance Named after a small and sweet apple, Ariane's appearance suits her name descriptors quite well. Her features are soft and gentle, and her demeanor gives her a welcoming and kind appearance. As she's so short she's extremely non-intimidating, and people have a very hard time taking someone so young and short seriously. Although she understands how she is perceived, she doesn't understand what about it that makes her thoughts and ideas so trivial. Her gentle and soft features make up her face beautifully, particularly her gently-sloping jaw, her wide, round eyes and her small nose. Her eyes are a pale shade of green, almost in a permanent bright and open state, free of makeup and framed with long lashes. The green shade of her eyes contrasts nicely with the shade of pink in her hair, which is around shoulder length and typically styled up. Most frequently her hair is styled into two low pigtails, with bangs reaching below her straight eyebrows. Ariane has a tendency to braid her hair, and so on occasion braids can be found throughout her pigtails, secured with extra hair ties she always seems to have on hand. Ariane's complexion is very pale, and has been since she was younger due to her illness. Her body lacks many distinctive marks, other than the presence of the occasional beauty mark. The most noticeable mark is on her hip, she has a unique and distinct beauty mark in the shape of an apple located there. Her father has noted that her mother had a similar mark on her neck, and although the appearance of these marks is not genetic it's extremely rare. Another distinct mark is her guild mark, the nautilus in a shade of light mauve, on the outer side of her left thigh. Her frame is small, with a smaller bust and waist size, and somewhat larger hips, giving her a pear-shape of sorts. Her body is quite slim, and it has been since she was younger due to her condition. Her nausea puts her off eating large meals, and so she quickly is able to burns through whatever calories she consumes because of her active lifestyle. Despite her slim build Ariane prefers to keep her body covered for the most part, as she lacks confidence and doesn't like it when people see too much of her body. That being said, Ariane has a very distinct way of dressing. Most of the money she makes on jobs is spent on clothing, and as a method of giving herself something to aspire to Ariane purchases a variety of designer and name brand clothes. Each outfit she wears is elaborately thought out and consists of many parts, and as such it takes her quite a long time to get ready every morning. Despite her attraction to fashion she has an aversion to makeup, and is unaware of how to apply it properly. When gifted makeup from friends she typically regifts it or stores it until she forgets she has it. Typically she is mostly seen in one outfit in particular. As Ariane starts dressing she puts on white thigh high socks and a white slip. over the slip she wears a white corset, trim the same color of her socks. To cover the bottom of her slip, Ariane wears a bubble skirt, deep brown in color. Over the skirt she wears a leather belt with gold embellishments, one main pocket kept at the front of the belt, stuffed with an assortment of different things. To the back of the belt a rare furry monster tail is attached, white in color with a black ring near the tip of the tail, a recent trend among young girls in Southern Fiore. The difference with Ariane's tail is that it reacts to her emotions, wagging and moving with how she feels. To accessorize Ariane keeps a variety of bracelets and hair ties around her wrists, a brown leather choker around her neck, pompom hair ties securing her pigtails in place and a small white cap, once owned by her mother. Before heading out she grabs her signature purple cable-knit sweater, to keep her warm in case it gets chilly. Personality & Traits Loving, warm, accepting - three words almost all people would use to describe Ariane. Always met with a broad smile on her face, and a singsong introduction, Ariane has a cheerful air to her that people are drawn to. A positive force in any social situation, Ariane is a happy-go-lucky young girl with a bright and youthful energy that shines and radiates off her like sunbeams. An extrovert, she is happy to make and maintain an abundance of friendships and goes out of her way to remember facts and details about all the people she's met in Anaesi Ars, and throughout her life. With the belief that everyone around her has something special to offer, she values those around her and treats every individual differently, but with a similar amount of admiration and respect. A determined young girl, Ariane is very focused on managing to achieve her goals with those around her. She has a strong sense of team work and loves playing a defensive and supportive role for the people she works with. Her primary goal is to further herself in the hopes of being able to serve others even better. This desire and her role on the battlefield, paired with her sweet and gentle personality gave her the nickname Little Apple Medic '(小さい 林檎 看護卒 ''Chiisai Ringo Kangosotsu), which the people she meet seem to remember no matter how long between their meeting. Ariane likes her nickname and refers to herself by it often when introducing herself to others. In working on jobs, Ariane takes herself very seriously, but keeps a very smiley demeanor throughout the entirety of her work. She loves being a mage and feels that with every job she completes she is helping to better society and make things better for the people around her. Often times she doesn't have the strength to complete jobs in slaying monsters, and so when working alone she focuses on quests that keep her running errands for people in town. Ariane is too afraid to initiate bigger, more dangerous quests, but when requested by her guild mates will happily risk herself in battle to play the supportive role for them. In terms of negative aspects of her personality, Ariane is very focused on playing the supportive roles for others, and so she will risk herself life and limb to help those she is supporting. The value of her life or the bounds she pushes herself don't really occur to her, and she is ultimately much more focused on healing and defending those on her team. This makes her an easy target and easy to incapacitate, she's aware of this but she finds it very hard to focus on herself for even a fraction of a second. Another, more minor, flaw that Ariane faces is she wastes quite a bit of time on her hobbies. As she lived a normal life as a childhood she established a lot of hobbies that have continued into adulthood, those hobbies being things like baking, reading, drawing, gardening and sewing. As she finds each of them interesting and equally fun to partake in, this leads to frequent procrastinating. History Growing Born in Pome, Fiore, Ariane de Esmolfe was born to Bravo and Belle de Esmolfe. In childbirth her mother died, and so Ariane grew up the only child of Bravo de Esmolfe. Inheriting her mother's condition, Ariane's body had an intolerance to high amounts of Ethernano. The intolerance led to a variety of issues for Ariane, as she had very little knowledge of magic and no access to a doctor. This resorted in her experiencing severe nausea, headaches and fatigue a lot with the occasional fainting spell while she was younger. Despite this she still tried to help her father to the best of her ability, picking fruits from the trees and taking care of bees that her father kept. Although she tried her best, as she had no knowledge of magic she faced fainting spells frequently. Her childhood was quite peaceful, for the most part. She grew up playing with the other kids of the small village, running through open fields and playing pretend. Despite the fun she had, she was never allowed to leave Pome. Bravo had explained it to her as being because of "bad people" being in the woods around Pome. With that she was often too scared to leave the areas she was familiar with. The major turning point in her childhood was when a Dark Guild known as Gloria attacked Pome in hopes of taking it over. Stranded in the main streets of the village Ariane was targeted by Dark Mages and forced into an alleyway in Pome. As the Dark Mage threatened her life a Magic Barrier appeared saving her from a blast that would have been fatal if landed. As she backed up behind the barrier she fainted, due to her condition. Upon waking up she was in the arms of a mage, not one of the Dark Mages she had seen ransacking the town, but a Legal Mage from the region, sent to stop the plans of Gloria. Seeing the Guild Mark on the Mage's hand Ariane felt galvanized to change the direction of her life; no more apple picking, no more beekeeping, she desired a life of Magic, saving people like she was saved. After her experience in being saved, she kept in touch with the female mage that saved her. She would send Ariane books about different types of defensive and supportive magic and Ariane would study the material and attempt to cast spells. In learning in such a way Ariane was able to teach herself the basis of Magic Barrier, creating smallish, static, rectangular barriers. With the casting of these spells her assorted symptoms occurred less and less until she no longer suffered from fainting spells. Budding Upon learning of her talents her father decided that there was something that he would have to do to further her daughter's abilities as a mage. He decided to save up Jewel and got in contact with an old friend from his childhood, a renowned healer and mage in Southern Fiore, Reinette Carters-Blue. Bravo had become aware of his old friend's academy, one that in particular dealt with the development of defensive and supportive magic in mages. Getting in contact with Reinette he learned that only five mages would be accepted and there was an array of different tests that Ariane would have to pass to join. With a year to prepare, Bravo informed his daughter and she began studying diligently. Taking on a few farmhands, Bravo dismissed Ariane entirely from her work on the orchard so she could focus on her work. There were three major aspects to the test; magical capacity, knowledge of medicines and practical defensive magic. The mage that once helped Ariane sent her an abundance of books, and she spent day and night filling and compiling journals on every possible topic she considered to appear on the test. She advanced her creation of barriers to an advanced point and began to teach herself in staff-based combat. Eventually she began going into the woods outside of Pome, battling the weaker monsters she could find to prepare for the practical portion of the exam. Leading up to her exam Ariane left Pome on a carriage transporting fruit to be sold at the market in Malus, a town closer to central Fiore. There she spent a week, getting close with merchants who specialized selling medicine. They taught her the basics of making medicine, and with her knowledge from studying she was able to cement a solid foundation before the test. Upon taking the test she became one of the only mages to score in the 90th percentile range in the past four classes Reinette selected. Her top score had caused her to immediately get accepted into the class, news that made Ariane and her father ecstatic. Having to study alongside Reinette, Ariane would not return home from Malus for, at the very least, over a year. Flowering Reinette's instruction would be absolutely earth shattering for the young mage. Growing close with the four others, each day was filled with important information that furthered Ariane's growth and development. She became an expert in the of making medicines, learned how to use Healing Magic effectively and her uses of Magic Barrier grew a considerable amount. Reinette believed Ariane to be one of her best students and pushed her to further herself each and every day. This resulted in Ariane achieving things with Magic Barrier she never thought possible. Her creation of barriers became faster, stronger, and more diverse. Her capabilities in healing and pharmacology became much more advanced as well. Reinette was able to open an entire world of possibilities to her, and even began referencing her to other magics she could learn as a supportive team member. It was here Ariane learned that she could burn Ethernano without casting it in the form of spells; Magical Aura. On days when she focused on studying she would then let loose a light pink aura to use up Ethernano, instead of casting barriers of varying shapes and sizes with no purpose. At the end of her 18 month stint as a student of Reinette's, Reinette offered her an apprenticeship as an assistant in teaching further generations, while also giving her the option to pursue whatever she desired. Despite the amazing opportunity Ariane was aware that being a teaching assistant was not her dream, her dream was to join a legal guild and become a mage that defended the helpless. It was then that she had decided to leave Malus behind in search of a guild to join. In attempting to head back south, Ariane got lost and ended up west of where she began in the town of Perscia where she discovered the new guild Anaesi Ars. Excited by encountering her first legal guild in her travels, she asked to join almost immediately. Magic Supernatural Capabilities '''High Magical Aptitude: Although Ariane was raised far from magic she possesses an extremely high magical intellect, not only being able to learn and practice the rare Healing Magic, but also being able to advance Magic Barrier far beyond it's typical use. Her keen sense of magic has helped her develop a sense of curiosity in the bounds of her magic, and the desire to help expand the use of a variety of defensive and supportive magics. This curiosity has helped Ariane in the developing of a new magical technique known as Healing Barrier. Her curiosity also pushes her bounds in knowing the capacity of her allies, and often she tries to help further the abilities of those she works alongside with her ideas. The learning of new magic is interesting to Ariane, and she believes that if it comes down to it she would not mind learning new techniques if it could be beneficial to her guild mates. Relationship with Ethernano: As a rare case that suffers from Ethernano Intolerance, Ariane struggles with symptoms of nausea, abdominal pain, headaches, fatigue, and on occasion fainting spells if her Ethernano stores stay full for too long. Doctors have referred to this condition as a "curdling" of sorts, in which keeping Ethernano for too long in the body begins to cause an unusual pain in mages. Ariane's sensitivity to high amounts of Ethernano is similar to others with her condition, and is average among those that suffer from Ethernano Intolerance. This sensitivity causes Ariane to have to consume Ethernano needlessly, instead of being able to store it for use in battle. Magical Aura: An ability that allows one to use up magical energy without casting it in the form of spells, using a Magical Aura is common practice in easing the symptoms of Ethernano Intolerance. As Ariane is one who suffers from this sensitivity, the use of Magical Aura seemed to be the best way to treat her symptoms without forcing her to cast spells. Her aura manifests in a light pink color, and only shimmers about one inch off her body. This aura is non-problematic and not really noticeable in most situations because of it's translucence, but Ariane gets somewhat embarrassed when using it around people. Magic Barrier Magic Barrier '''is a defensive form a magic which allows the user to summon forth magic resistant translucent barriers in the name of protection. Most that practice Magic Barrier use it as a secondary magic to defend themselves from enemies while using offensive magic to incapacitate their foes. The barriers most mages use are typically of a uniform shape and of a uniform color, only able to defend one or two mages depending on how tight they squeeze behind the barrier. The thickness of the barrier typically is not a worry to the mages, as it is thick enough, however Ariane challenges that belief. Ariane became quite proficient in using Magic Barrier leading up to her joining Anaesi Ars. As her powers stand Ariane is able to summon forth barriers in different shapes, sizes, and colors, and although most view this as a pointless change in her magic, Ariane believes that pushing herself in this way will help advance her capacity as a mage. The largest barriers she can create typically shield around three mages, and her most complex design a complex latticework of barrier. Ariane's specialty is creating barriers of varying thicknesses, a power uncommon to most Magic Barrier casters. As Ariane has access to such a variety of patterns and sizes she believes the sensible next step is to make magical barriers that totally encompass a larger group of mages. * '''Halved Apple: By fully extending her arms and crossing her hands Ariane summons forth a thick, circular barrier that is capable of defending against most spells directed strictly at her. Many mention this to be her easiest spell to cast, and it is often her go-to in defending herself in battle. The cast time for this spell is extremely short, and the barrier is able to stand for a long period of time, preventing Ariane the trouble of having to cast another barrier. * Seed Drop: In raising her arm over her head and swinging it down Ariane summons a bright orange, triangular barrier, large enough to cover not only her but two others. Despite the size of this barrier it is quite thin, and can only withstand a few powerful hits before dissipating. Often she uses this to cause a diversion while the mages she's working with have a chance to regroup and move quickly to new positions. Despite it's defensive use in nature, if timed properly Ariane can swipe down to cause the enemy to either be knocked back or to be crushed by the barrier. * Apple Blossom Stump: Ariane's thickest barrier, she extends her arms fully to the side and brings them crashing down in front of her summoning a large orange cube to defend her. Although it's height is not the best, it is able to cover the entirety of her body if she crouches down. Crouching down offers total coverage, however is not always the best option as Ariane sacrifices fighting on the same level as her opponent. * Layered Barrier Technique: Peel: With a series of quick arm movements, fingers pinching as they move, Ariane can summon multiple thin barriers layered over each other, in a spectrum of colors. As the barriers are layered it is easier for Ariane to keep track of how many more hits the wall can take before the barriers break, each barrier withstanding one weak attack. Although this takes the most energy to cast, Ariane enjoys casting this spell because she thinks it to be her prettiest spell. Healing Magic Healing Magic '''is a rare form of magic that specifically deals with the restoring and treating of wounds. This magic in particularly deals with creating a direct link between the caster and the person it is being cast on to fill the wounds with magical energy, accelerating the body's healing processes. Another aspect of this magic is using the magic to power up the abilities of others, be it in strengthening them or helping quicken their movements. This converting of ethernano into healing energy is very difficult for most mages to accomplish, which is why it is so rare across Earth Land. Some, however, have a natural and inherent gift in Healing Magic, and Ariane de Esmolfe is not an exception. Although Ariane has the capacity to do great things with Healing Magic, she currently is not at a stage in which she can do so. Once a student of Reinette, Ariane became proficient in Healing Magic during her time at Reinette's Academy for Battle Medicine. As such, she is capable of basic spells, being able to restore the bodies of her allies in battle as long as the injuries they have suffered are only moderate. Ariane currently specializes in buffing the abilities of her allies, and has a masterful skill in detecting the right timing for when to cast her healing spells. Her use of Healing Magic would be viewed as advanced, and when paired with her knowledge of medicines, one could say that her abilities in healing are on a professional level. * '''Apple Slices: A spell that creates a pale yellow glow between Ariane and her target, typically on a small range, she is able to do a small amount of healing at a fast pace, typically able to patch up minor wounds. It consumes a small amount of energy and focus, and thus makes it her easiest healing spell to use. This is typically her most frequently used spell as it allows Ariane to target without using up energy that could be put into conjuring barriers. * Shoot The Apple: With this spell Ariane is able to heal a moderate amount from a far distance. By gathering ethernano from the surrounding air and gathering the ethernano in her body at the tip of her finger she is able to loose a pale green blast of concentrated magical energy to one of her allies. Once making contact the ethernano restores the ally and heals their wounds a significant amount. * Mileas, Speed-Boosting Apple: In gathering a green-colored energy in her hands, Ariane gathers energy that effects the muscles and bones in her allies. This particular spell allows the body of a mage to accelerate to 1.2 times the usual speed they move at, allowing for a quick getaway or a way of boosting the chances of an ally to dodge an enemy's attack. Healing Barrier Healing Barrier is a technique based in the combination of both Magic Barrier and Healing Magic, created and used by Ariane de Esmolfe. It's a form of magic that utilizes the manipulation of healing energy in Healing Magic to create an enclosed field of intense healing. Ariane encircles her target in a high amount of magical energy, and then proceeds to seal it off with a magical barrier trapping the magical particles inside. As the barrier stores the particles she is able to more efficiently heal the target, and heal with an access to more energy at once. The result of using this particular technique is a slow yet powerful way to revive incapacitated allies, and accelerate the bodies processes to restore the injuries they've sustained. This particular form of magic is also capable of healing specific ailments, for instance if a mage who is being healed by the barrier happens to be getting sick, it can relieve the symptoms of the common cold. This particular style of magic has also been known to be able to be targeted to deal with specific areas of injury, instead encapsulating one's arm like a cast. All of the barriers used by Ariane in this technique can be opened from the inside, if the mage being healed presses their hand against an apple shaped weak spot on the barrier. Ariane enjoys using this technique in particular because it's a way of casting magic that allows her to initiate the healing process, but then automate it, relieving her need to be present in the healing of an ally. As the creator of this technique Ariane is quite proficient at using it, but as it consumes a lot of ethernano that Ariane has access to she is not capable of using this particular form of healing for long periods of time, or quickly in succession. Typically after using Healing Barrier Ariane must take a break from casting magic, and will have to rely on her allies to support her. Another significant drawback to this technique is being surrounded by a high amount of ethernano has a major adverse effect on many humans, and so Ariane must gauge how to use each spell effectively. * Intensive Care Barrier, Shady Knoll: Creating a barrier that completely covers her target, she focuses a high amount of ethernano to flow into the barrier, and is able to heal the target at a constant and extreme rate. Typically she is only able to cast this spell on targets that are lying flat on the ground, and this is the most commonly used technique of Healing Barrier. Ariane is capable of casting magic through the barrier as well, and so she can focus healing energy on severe wounds if necessary. * Intensive Care Cast, Apple A Day: Summoning a barrier of a much smaller size she encircles one of the extremities of her target and focuses the ethernano on intensively tending to the wounds solely on that area. In using this she is able to mend broken bones, typically something only capable with higher level and more advanced healing magic. * Intensive Care Band-aid, Get Well Soon!: Generating an extremely small patch of healing magic on one's body, Ariane covers it with a barrier shaped like a bandage, keeping the energy in place. This technique causes a sort of regenerative effect, helping heal minor injuries for a short period of time. As long as there is healing particles trapped under the bandage the body can restore itself. This technique, however, is only effective if cast right before entering battle, as if left on for too long before or after a battle the spell will just wear off without getting used to its full potential. Abilities Physical Abilities Lacking in Any Exceptional Physical Capabilities: Despite her rather exceptional abilities in terms of magic and medicinal knowledge, Ariane is totally incapable on a physical level. Unlike many other mages she lacks any skills when it comes to strength, agility or durability. This inability is rooted in her time spent studying to master Healing Magic and supportive abilities, and so she hasn't really trained her physical abilities nor spent any time training in close range combat. Medicinal Knowledge and Masterful Pharmacology Ariane was trained by Reinette specifically under the name of becoming a "battle medic", and therefore she was instructed on medicinal plants, their uses, and how to turn them into medicines. Pharmacology is one of the skills that Ariane has been developing the longest, maintaining an interest in medicines since the preparations for her test to join Reinette's ranks. Her knowledge is extremely vast not only on medicines and the creations of medicines, but also on wounds and how to treat them. This ability paired with her Healing Magic makes her an extremely polished and knowledgeable mage in the field of supporting her allies. Ariane has often said that because of her medicinal knowledge her use of Healing Magic may not even be necessary if left in the right conditions. There are a variety of medicines that Ariane knows how to make, and her knowledge is comparable to that of a medical encyclopedia. Some of the medicines she knows how to make include: * Antihistamine: A particular type of medicine that deals with allergic rhinitis, an antihistamine provides relief for a variety of symptoms including including but not limited to nasal congestion, sneezing and hives. Although extremely complicated to make for most pharmacologists, Ariane's understanding of the ingredients necessary to create an effective antihistamine are astounding. Routed in a mistake made while working for Reinette, she developed an extremely unique combination of medications that treat allergies to almost being a non-issue. * Digestive Aide: A more natural type of medicine, Ariane is able to improve the digestion of a consumer through the use of a variety of plants in a drink form. Ariane likes creating Digestive Aides, as she typically has problems with her digestion as well. That being said her Digestive Aides are typically made in bulk, and are known for being extremely easy to drink because of a smooth texture and a refreshing flavor. This type of medicine expires a lot more quickly because of its primitive medicinal nature, but Ariane refers to it as her specialty. * Sleeping Aide: Another natural remedy, Ariane creates a concoction with a variety of foods that are high in the protein tryptophan, a protein that is converted into the neurotransmitter serotonin, and then into the hormone melatonin inside the body. Ariane has developed a multitude of Sleeping Aides, in both solid and liquid forms, as a student she worked with under Reinette had a lot of trouble sleeping. In mixing foods high in trytophan with herbs particularly known to induce sleep, Ariane is capable of making a smoothie of sorts that acts as an effective natural sleeping medicine. Assorted Abilities Ariane has a plethora of hobbies she enjoys participating in when she has free time on her hands. Her hobbies often get in the way of having her do something better with her time, but she cannot help but want to do something enjoyable from time to time. Ariane is an amazing baker, excellent gardener and a masterful seamstress, all talents she gained in working on her father's orchard in Pome. As such she has a vast amount of knowledge on various topics in relation to her hobbies. Equipment Constella Staff: A staff gifted to Ariane by Reinette, this staff is primarily used in channeling magic as opposed to being an effective tool in battle. Although many defensive mages find using equipment useless, Ariane thinks that using the staff to channel ranged healing spells helps in their targeting and has a positive effect on the spell's potency. Although this belief is false and the staff has no actual named benefits, Ariane likes to carry it around as it is a memento of her mentor Reinette. The staff has a complex design, particularly in the head of the staff. At the tip is a red orb with shining golden specks trapped inside it. As the specks make up interesting shapes Ariane refers to the staff as the "Constella Staff", envisioning the specks trapped within to be stars in a red night sky. Extras - Concept and Creation= * TBA... - Quotes By= * TBA... - Quotes About= * TBA... - Excerpts= * TBA... - Statistics= }} Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Anaesi Ars Member Category:Healing Mage Category:Alraunism